


Beyond the Mists

by Vixens_Shadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_Shadow/pseuds/Vixens_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Autobot sniper waits for their target.  No actual characters were harmed during the writing of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Mists

I remember that day. I remember it like it was yesterday. Maybe it was, sometimes I wonder if I know anymore. But I do remember it. It was unusual. And it was beautiful.

It was early morning, the sun was really just cresting the horizon. The misty fog had settled in, silent and oppressive, blanketing everything in this surreal kind of light. And it was thick. So thick you could see it rolling in waves across the ground with the gentlest of breezes.

I just sat there and watched it move and flow like a living thing. I could feel it as the cold moister settled on my frame, creating small droplets of water. I’d been here for hours. Just watching. Waiting. You could almost feel the tension that was in the air. It hung around you much like the mist did. And it felt ready to snap. 

But I just kept waiting. I had all the time in the world. No rushing, just patience. 

Either way, I was far from disappointed when I heard that sound. It was high pitched, airy and dangerous. I knew that sound. I knew it well. 

I made myself melt with the ground, only the small stirring of the mists to show that anything was there. He was coming. And I was ready. 

They’re beautiful, really. Seekers, I mean. And this mists just accentuates it more. The fog just rolls off of their wings as they taxi for takeoff. It looks like small tornadoes when their exhausts start up. Makes them easy to see too. 

I squeezed the trigger.

A fog like this one makes sound carry for miles, it seems. I heard him gasp not two nano-clicks after I fired. But he uttered no other sounds as his short flight was disrupted. I heard him land hard just past the end of the runway. There was the nearly gruesome sound of metal being torn asunder as he got caught by the trees. I checked his position. Ah. The Twins had that area covered. He'd be taken in all too soon. 

But for now, I simply crawled back and let myself disappear into the mists, stowing my weapon away in subspace. My job was finished and now I just wanted to go home.


End file.
